Not the Best Life I Can Ask For
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: Ciel leads a typical, boring life. He's a top student at school and lives with his rich parents. But look how one accident changes his life forever. SebastianxCiel side pairing: ElisabethxSebastian SebastianxGrell & more


So how are you guys? Once again I will write endless author notes longer than the chapter itself, hahahaha *cough*

People, I know I have so many other fics to take care of, and I do feel quite guilty for jumping one thing to another, but um, I'm sort of in the 'stop and think over' stage so sorry... So to give you some hope, I need to keep on writing, right? There you go. Btw, I think about **re-writing** **My sweet soul**, do you think I should? Really need advice..........

--So it's kuroshitsuji again. Yay!! For some reason I can't get enough from it. And since I read so much fics about it and most of them were about the actual way the series is like, I got kind of bored and decided to create something new that has nothing to do with the Kuroshitsuji series, except of the characters. And if I'm not the first one to do it, tell me about other fics =]

SUMMARY: Ciel leads a typical, boring life. He's a top student at school and lives with his rich parents. But look how one accident changes his life forever.

WARNING: Don't make me laugh. It's my fic, and you know who I am..? A PERVERT!! --Anyways, It's rated M. Contains blablablablablablablaaaaaa....

* * *

- Not the Best Life I Can Ask For -

[1]

Something.. moved

* * *

"Ciel! Don't forget your lunch!!"

"Yeah..." It was My mom, Rachel Phantomhive. She was a kind, caring woman. I couldn't ask for a better mom than her. She's was always by my side and raised me well. I really love her. My father, Vincent Phantomhive, was also a good man, if not even better.

My parents studied together at university and after graduation, they opened their own company and got married. Two years later, I was born and my mother left the company in my dad's hands. But as I was growing she was catching up to things.

But not to go into details right now. School is waiting.

I left my house with a toast in my neighborhood was mainly surrounded by rich folks who spoil themselves with money. It was very clean and full of trees.

"Hey shorty! Already going to school?" I turned to glare at the was my neighbor, Sebastian Michaelis. He moved here around five years ago. The only reason why he can live here was because of his rich parents. He moved to London for studying. All what I think of him is that he's a twenty eight year old jerk. He always goes on calling me 'shorty' and teasing me. And he's weird. Very weird. He's obsessed with cats and has three of them at home!

Not to mention that the window of my room is facing his house, and my desk is also facing the window. So when I do my homework or anything else on my table, his house is always in my view. No. I'm not a stalker. It's just coincidence that whenever I have to leave the house or go outside for a moment, he has to be there too!

Just like right now.

"Yeah.." I tried to sound like I don't care at all, but I couldn't hide my irritation for very long.

"Oh, but it's already 7:30, do you think you will make it in time..?"

"I will. Thank you for your concern." Usually I wake up earlier and never see Sebastian at morning. Today I overslept, a little.

I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Wait. I know how far is your school. Just let me drive you."

"Fine. But I won't pay you." He laughed and patted my head. "You don't need to. Let's just say that you own me a favor." That clever ass!

His car was nice. I have to say that I imagined it more.. dirtier than this. Who thought that a rich spoiled kid like Sebastian actually cleans after himself. As long as I know, he never hired any maids. I reached to touch the window but his voice stopped me. "Please don't touch it. I hate fingerprints." Okay, this was worser than I thought. "Clean freak.." I whispered, enough for him to hear of course.

We were on the road for a while now. Until something came up in my mind. "Hey, how do you know where's my school?" But really, didn't Sebastian hate me? Why would he know something like that.

"I talked to your mom a lot, she told me." Oh yeah. My mom is a really good friend of this guy. They really get along, and my father doesn't mind at all.

I could already see my school. We're almost there. I glanced at the clock in the car. 7:50. Perfect timing. I won't have time for reading, but it was better than being late. School rules were not meant to be broken. Not in my case anyways, everything was very strict.

When he parked the car, I came out quickly. "Please don't close the door too harshly." He said. I gently closed the door. "...Thanks." I whispered without looking down. I heard him chuckle. "Hey Ciel..?"

"What is it?" I said when I bent down to see his face. He smirked and sent me a blow kiss. I looked frightened by his actions and glared at him. What the hell was that? He drove away and I looked around me to make sure no one payed attention. After a quick observation, I ran to my locker and got my books. I had history, first period.

By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the only child and heir in the Phantomhive family. My name is Ciel. I'm fifteen years old. I love reading and playing chess, you can call me a nerd, but a lot of girls still find me 'attractive'. Even though I look like an hardcore 'antisocial-ass'. At class, I'm an attentive student who always does his work. Well that's all I'll say by now. School is boring after all.

"Ciel~!" Well, just some things I got to mention. This is Elisabeth. We're not dating but we're very close to each other. Something like best friends. But really, she's the only person I can tell anything, even the darkest secrets of my life. She ended up being my classmate this year, and I'm very grateful for that.

At school, I prefer to be in the library while she hangs out with her girlfriends, but we love to get together on weekends and have sleep overs. Sounds kind of girly, I know.

"What do you want to do this weekend? I know this new store that opened up a while ago and I'm free from projects." Oh yeah, we also love to spend our parent's money on clothes. "Sounds fun. Should we meet up at my place as always?"

She giggled and blushed. "Only if we'll get to see Sebastian again!" No matter how much times I told her that he's a freak, she wouldn't stop saying that she's in love with him. It was getting kind of a habit that we go to his house every time she comes over. "I'm sure we will..." I quietly said.

After School, I was walking out of the building and yawned. This was a tiring day. Everybody were already gone. I took my time in the library as usual. It was so quiet when everybody's gone. A peaceful looking place, for once. I glanced around me and stared at the waving hand of.. Sebastian!? The bastard was there again!! I glared at him and came over to his car. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Ahh, you see, my school ended in the same time like yours so I decided to pick you up again." I was already walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home. I don't want to own you too much favors." I could hear him chuckle. He came out of his car and walked beside me. "You can get in without any worries. This one'sfree." I looked at him withhesitation. Was it really safe to be so often withthis guy? Last thing I needed was to have him fall in love with me..

Wait.

Did I really say that? OKAY, let's move on. I never thought of this. I never thought of this. These thoughts are the last thing I needed. I got into his car again. Avoiding eye contact.

The ride was mute, unlike this morning. I figured that it's because we're both tired.

"How was school?" What do you know, Sebastian actually spoke first. "It was fine." It was same like everyday. "Is Elisabeth coming over to your house again..?" Sebastian strongly disliked her. Once, he had to drink tea at our house and Elisabeth was all over him. I was playing chess on the Internet not very far from them and I gotta say, it was better than the game.

"Yeah. We plan to go to your house for a while." He groaned and glanced at me. "Then I'll have to find an escape plan. Call me when you're out of the neighborhood."

"Useless. She will find you anywhere. Just bear it for a while. There a new store in the mall so we won't stay longer than usually."

"I don't think I'll be able to bear her even through that time.."  
He parked his car at his garage, and both of us got out. I wanted to say thanks and walk away again, but he grabbed my wrist just like this morning and stopped me.

"Would you like to come in?" Since when is he so nice? It must be some kind of a joke. "No thanks, I got a lot of homework to do." I shock my wrist out of his grip and walked back to my house before he could say anything else.

My mother greeted me with a warm smile and asked me the typical daily question. "Are you hungry?" I smiled back and shock my head. This whole Sebastian incident kind of took all my appetite away. Of course I will eat later, but for now, I'll stick to water.

I went up to do my homework so I could get back to reading as fast as I can. So I finished everything and went to eat. Later I read a few pages from a book I found a while ago and then took shower. Brushed my teeth, take care of my face and put on my PJ.

This is pretty much my everyday life.

Again, I started to think of Sebastian. Now I own him a favor, what an asshole. He always tricks me in these kind of stuff. Once he made me cut his grass, for free! Just because of a stupid favor of this kind. God! How much I hate him! He never leaves me alone!

* * *

It was Friday. 17th May 2005 Today, was different. I felt it. Something was going to happen. Something bad. I ignored that feeling through the day because nothing really happened. Everything was the same, but the feeling of things was different. The feeling of my everyday life was gone.

I didn't like this feeling at all.

It was something like, I know it will happen and I know I won't be able to do anything about it. I got depressed and very anxious about something. I don't know what. I would suggest it's teenage mood swings and such, but.. it didn't feel like it was in that category. This feeling was clearly saying 'danger is close!'

I went home and filled my mind with plans of this weekend. Elisabeth will come again. We will go to Sebastian's house to annoy him, then to the mall, rent a movie and go back to my house to watch it for the night. Then we'll talk while trying to fall asleep but we never can because we're so hyper about everything when we're together.

I didn't feel happy about it like I usually do. And I still had this bad feeling inside me. It just won't go away no matter what I did.

Forgot to mention! My parents will be going to this meeting of all the big companies to discuss some stuff. I wasn't really interested so I don't really know. But I know that it's today around 7pm. My dad will pick up my mom in a few minutes and I will have to wait for Sebastian to come. Because no matter how old am I, I'm not too old for my mother to stay home alone. And who will be the best babysitter but her best friend and neighbor?

So I hear my dad talk to my mom and then another annoying voice butted in the conversation. Probably Sebastian. He's early today. He usually comes after they leave somewhere but today, he's right on time. I went down stairs to say my goodbyes to them and wish all the luck they need.

My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek, I think she was nervous. My dad looked okay, he winked at me and they left after a little chat with Sebastian.  
I looked over the room. Sebastian brought some books again. He always reads or studies when he has to babysit me. Gosh how much I hate to say it.

All evening, I watched tvwhile he was silently reading beside me. I even saw that one of the books he had was the same one I read a few days ago. For such a jerk, he has a good taste. We were cracking up jokes and teasing each other from time to time, he was talking about my short feminine looking figure and I was talking about his 'future bride' Elisabeth. We got pissed off at each other and didn't talk for another half hour, then a while later, try to get back at what the other said.

That was how this Friday went on.

But.. My parents were suppose to come around ten, but it was already twelve. Something was obviously wrong. None of them answered their phones and when we called the company one of the staff said that they left at nine thirty. I got worried.

That bad feeling. This was the moment it warned me about, I felt it now. I finally knew what it tried to tell me all day long. I wanted to cry.

After countless tries to reach them, we ended up falling asleep. I was on Sebastian's chest when I woke up, from the hard banging on the door. I looked at the clock, 2 am. Could it be mom and dad? I ran to the door with a smile. Everything was okay after all.

But.. when I opened the door, it wasn't mom and dad. It was two police officers. I didn't like their looks. They looked sorry. I had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Is this the house of Mister and Mrs Phantomhive..?"

"...Yes.." I somewhat slowly answered. I didn't understand where was this going to.

"And you are Ciel Phantomhive, correct?"

"Yes.." The other officer took off his hat and said."There was a big accident on one of the freeways which led to the death of eight people. We are very sorry to say this to you, but two of those people were your parents, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive."

"..What..." Instantly, there were tears on my cheeks but his words didn't reach my mind yet. I played the officer's words over and over again until slowly, I felt pain in my heart, my face's expression changed. I still didn't make it up in my mind but the message was clear. Mom and dad were gone, forever. I fell down to my knees and covered my mouth, so my cries won't be as loud.

Mom and dad are not coming back home. Mom and dad are not going to hug me anymore. Today was the last time I got to see them. Today was the last time they smiled at me.  
So many different things I wanted to tell them, so many things I wanted to show them. Who will be proud of me when I achieve my goals..? Who will be there for me no matter what..? How will I live without them..

One of my hands grabbed the carpet on the floor. I clenched it hard, trying to kill it. I never wished for them to go away, I never asked for them to leave me. I couldn't surpass my grief, my cries became louder. I started to tremble.

I'm alone.

Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder. "I think he heard enough for now." He helped me to get up and said. "Please come in. I have a few questions."

* * *

- To be continued -

* * *

Ahh~! Such a tragic beginning!! It really is a heart breaker!! But hey, look at the bright side. If you got so far, you liked it. Yeah so that's it for chapter one. I think it will stay as Ciel's pov through most of the fic, except at some flashbacks and scenes where he's not around. I'm telling this now so you won't get so confused later, because I'm not gonna mention it on the side or whatever when the time comes. Also, there will be more dialogues in the next chapter. This one was more like an 'introduction' ot something, that's why there wasn't a lot of talking going on. So don't judge my story before you read the next chapter! (. do what you want)  
Sooo I hope you liked it =]


End file.
